RoccoBob RabbitPants
Cast *Spongebob Sqaurepants - Rocco Rabbit (The Get Along Gang) *Patrick Star - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Squidward Tentacles - FryGuy (Super Mario Bros) *Squilliam Fancyson - Ms. Decibel (Sly Cooper) *Mr. Krabs - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Pearl - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Mrs. Puff - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sandy Cheeks - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Larry the Lobster - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Plankton - Pinestein (Moshi Monsters) *Karen - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Karen 2.0 - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Gary the Snail - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Patchy the Pirate - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Potty the Parrot - DJ Quack (Moshi Monsters) *Mermaidman - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Barnacle Boy - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Dirty Bubble - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Manray - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Kenny the Cat - Tom (Tom and Jerry) The Rogerbob Rabbitpants Movie *Spongebob Sqaurepants - Rocco Rabbit (The Get Along Gang) *Patrick Star - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Squidward Tentacles - FryGuy (Super Mario Bros) *Mr. Krabs - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Mrs. Puff - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sandy Cheeks - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Snail - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Plankton - Pinestein (Moshi Monsters) *Karen - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *King Neptune - King (Tom and Jerry: Royal Cat Nap) *Mindy - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Squire - Squirt (Pound Puppies) *Dennis - Jay Sherman (The Critic) *Cyclops - Ghost Driver (Scooby-Doo Night of 100 Frights) *Monsters of Shell City - Triclyde (Super Mario Bros) *David Hasselhoff - Fred Figglehorn (Fred) The Rogerbob Movie: Rabbit Out of ToonTown *Spongebob Sqaurepants - Rocco Rabbit (The Get Along Gang) *Patrick Star - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Squidward Tentacles - FryGuy (Super Mario Bros) *Mr. Krabs - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Mrs. Puff - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Pearl - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) (Only in Credits) *Sandy Cheeks - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Snail - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Plankton - Pinestein (Moshi Monsters) *Karen - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Burger Beard - Cadance (Phineas and Ferb) *Seagulls - Swift Heart Rabbit, Cozy Heart Penguin, Gentle Heart Lamb, Romantic Heart Skunk, Proud Heart Cat, Playful Heart Monkey, Treat Heart Pig and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) (The Seagulls are not Females) *Squidasaurus Rex - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) Trivia *The reason why FryGuy is Squidward it's because they are both high-tempered, have a big nose, long, lanky, and a rounded head. *The LAST reason why Lil DeVille is Pearl, it's because they both like being bratty and always getting whatever new stuff they REALLY want. But if Lil DeVille don't have whatever she wants in new episodes, Rocco Rabbit and Brave Heart Lion will might have to pay. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Category:Spongebob movie spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs